The birth of the new Arabian Nights
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Sonic is trapped in the Arabian Nights thanks to a curse he received. Having to deal with a changed Shahra to get out of the fiction world, what will happen between the two of them?


The birth of the new Arabian Nights

It had finally happened, after all the time and tribulation it took. The legendary blue hedgehog had vanquished Erazor Djinn, freeing the Arabian Nights from his wicked design of destruction. With the help of the seven world rings he had attained a form able to grant him victory against the all powerful foe. However, his friend Shahra, the genie of the ring, had unfortunately perished saving him from a fatal blow.

Thankfully, Sonic's victory over him had made him realize many a great thing about the very nature of Erazor Djinn, who was, just like his dear friend, unable to bend the rules. Having his lamp in his possession, he knew that like Shahra, rubbing the object of imprisonment would condemn him toward a very specific duty: granting his wishes.

With some very specific ideas about his wishes, he never let his enemy give in a word, as he spoke his very first command to Erazor.

-I wish for you to bring Shahra back to life.

Unable to even offer a token resistance to the legendary blue hedgehog, Erazor blasted his magic through his finger tips as the lifeless body of Shahra floated in the air, life getting back to her. Her eyes opening up once more, she thought that some kind of hell must have been waiting for her, since she had betrayed her greatest friend and caused in her own way the downfall of the Arabian Nights.

Her surprise was great when she saw Erazor on his knees, defeated as Sonic had his lamp in his hand. Unsure about what had happened, she could not bring herself to look at Sonic, the shame still too great for her to bear.

Sonic, still unwilling to stop, not even for a second, continued with his second wish.

-I wish for you to restore the Arabian Nights as they were before you started destroying them.

Erazor barely finished the first spell that the second one darted from his own hands, making the destroyed parts of the environment return to their former glory, as the black sky shone once more with the light of the burning sun.

Shahra, amazed that what she had wished for actually came true, Sonic having held his end of the bargain, even when he knew she had betrayed him close to the end. Her joy was cut short, as she could not get it out of her head that she had been manipulated so easily by Erazor.

Sonic, now down to his final wish, knew exactly what he wanted for Erazor to receive as punishment. He was unworthy of such great powers, despite his importance in this world. Someone else should take his place and his powers as well.

-I wish for that all your power be given to Shahra. Give her all your magical might.

Erazor granted the final wish, as the great magical energy he possessed was weakened considerably, vanishing to nothingness. Unable to perform all the feats he could do with a snap of his fingers, he knew that he'd never be able to do his plan now. His unlimited source of magic was gone, transformed into mist that went straight for Shahra.

Shahra, receiving the power like Sonic intended, felt immensely more powerful by the second, as she finally understood the gap there was between her and Erazor before. She could not understand why Sonic would give her such power now, his trust in her giving her a newfound sense of respect for him. Still, she could not begin to understand the reason why Sonic would ever choose to give all of this to her. As the mist began entering her body by the pores of her skin, she felt a great change occur in her body.

Sonic, now done with his wishes, saw that everything was now done, the quest accomplished finally. Turning to see Shahra, he saw something completely unexpected as she was beginning to change in unexpected ways. The rush of her new magical height was changing her body into something different. The first thing that was changing were her clothes, as her purple shirt was reducing and reshaping itself, turning into a bra of the same color, now with some small golden pattern on them, giving them some more allure. Her white pants turned see-through, showing her legs and something akin to a purple thong covering her more private area.

As her clothes finished changing, Sonic was amazed to see that her body was starting to adapt to all the magic mist entering her as well. Her stomach, which was slightly chubby in its own small way, turned to something much flatter and slim, small curves forming to his visual delight, the small amount of fat going away to other places. One of those were her breasts, who began to bulge out. Her small A-cup soon bloated out from B-cup, C-cup to settle on D-cup, now much larger and softer-looking. Her bra, having difficulty holding them there, showed much cleavage, which made him blush, as he could not have hoped to see such loveliness from her. Her butt quickly expanded as well, getting a bit plumper, begging to be touched intimately. Her legs, which he had never seen before, were slender and long, like those he would have hoped to see on a belly-dancer.

Unable to take his eyes off her, she had turned from a small teenage-girl into the most alluring woman he had set his eyes upon. It was impolite to gaze, but the temptation was too strong for him. He was a man after all, prone to his moment of weakness, especially before such beauty.

Shahra, noticing the look Sonic gave her, blushed as fantasies entered her mind. He was the savior of her world and did even more than she hoped he would. She owed her life to him even though she had betrayed him, which made his interest in her a great sweetness, but also a terrible thing, as she felt she was not worthy of his attention.

The both of them caught in the heat of the moment as the transformation and transfer of magic was done, they were caught unaware by what Erazor was doing behind their back. Still possessing knowledge of mortal magic, he had prepared a single spell, putting every of his resources into a curse that would grant him a small satisfaction on the blue rat. An unknown energy crackling in his hands, he unleashed it all on Sonic.

Receiving his spell violently, Sonic went to the floor as he felt some kind of burning energy inside of him, not unlike the one he felt when Erazor had cursed him when he had appeared in the Arabian Nights. Fearing for his life, Sonic got on the hard ground of the palace, thinking that he would die on the spot. The burning was painful ,but somewhat, it was different, as if it was not his soul like last time, but merely his body that was burning with painful fire. Not understanding what was happening to him, he looked at Erazor, seeing that his foe was dissolving slowly into mist, his body burning with actual fire.

Not understanding at all what had happened to him and why Erazor was on literal fire, Sonic got back up with difficulty, a puzzled look stuck on his face. Shahra, not faring better at deducing just what had happened, was aghast at the sight of Erazor burning down in front of them. She was worried for Sonic, to be sure, but the fact that Erazor Djinn was slowly turning to Ash and mist was unexpected and kind of terrifying.

Erazor Djinn, with an evil grin on his face, had triumph written all over his face as well as self-satisfaction. Laughing just a bit, he crossed his arms proudly before his chest, his legs now gone into a small pile of ash and cinder.

-Know this, blue rat: I have won, even after you have vanquished me. I will forever disappear, but I have managed one of the most complex curse that I could establish on you before going away.

-What did you do to me?!

-Simple. I have linked this world to your existence. As long as you are here, the Arabian Nights will exist and prosper. But the very moment you go away, it will crumble to nothingness and vanish forever. It costs me my life, my existence and my very soul, but this is as sweet a revenge I can get. You will never leave this place, blue rat!

As he spoke, Sonic and Shahra did not dare interrupt him, the mist of his body and the ash he left on the floor being too captivating and horrifying a sight for them to interfere. His final words being said, Erazor Djinn was close to no more smiling sinisterly at what he had done to the legendary blue hedgehog. Even in defeat and death, he could feel a small sense of victory knowing that he had caused tragedy in the life of his hated enemy. His smile vanishing and turning to ash, Erazor Djinn was no more, gone from the Arabian Nights, as his presence had left it altogether, the ashes disappearing into mist out of thin air.

Sonic, not feeling the burning energy anymore, could still feel the flow of energy inside him, giving truth to what the now dead enemy had revealed to him. Laughing a bit at what had happened; he still saw the positive of what had occurred, as the Arabian Nights were forever safe from his schemes and evil ways. It turned out that Erazor, in his efforts to vanquish him, had become to architect of his own annihilation.

Shahra, in a moment of self-awareness, saw that even though Sonic had gotten the Arabian Nights out of trouble, he still had received some more bad luck. Hoping that this curse would be weak and his trouble would be over, she still felt the obligation to even this out, handing him the ring upon which she was contained once more. Looking into his eyes, she would make him the offer to become her master once more, which was what she wished for the most.

-Here Sonic. If we are to do something about this, I want you to get my ring, that way you'll get some good wishes out of the whole deal...if you'll have me.

Smiling at her offer, Sonic grabbed the ring and then inserted it on his finger, reigniting their bond as master and slave. In a force of habit, Shahra bowed before him.

-Oh great master, what is your wish?

Sonic looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Even the second time, it was something that startled him a bit. Now though, it was different as Shahra looked no longer like a teenager, but a full-fledged woman. Losing himself in the sight of her beauty, he quickly snapped back to reality when he realised that she was waiting for an answer. Blushing a bit at how she looked and sounded with those changes, he thought of himself a fool for staring at her in awe for so long.

-I told you before; I'm your friend, not your master. Call me Sonic.

Remembering it well, Shahra could not consider herself his friend anymore, as her feeling of unworthiness was still too great. Still, she would do as he asked, for his sake.

-Very well Sonic. Let me try to remove this curse as my first act for you. It should be in my power, at least I hope so.

Unleashing her immense magical power on him, she saw quickly that it had no effect, as the combination of the complex ritual with the soul and hatred of Erazor made it much tougher for her to break this. Feeling powerless like before her transformation, she bowed before Sonic in shame, having failed him once more in what should have been an easy task.

-Forgive me master, it seems that the spell Erazor has created is unbreakable, even with my great power. I fear the only power that could be great enough would be the world rings...

-Then let's search for them once more. Let's get down to it, Shahra.

For Sonic, it was only another adventure just like the others. In his whole life, he had saved the world a dozen times already, each with their little trouble along the way. With Shahra, a powerful genie at his side, he would get this done in no time. There was always a way to solve any situation, a belief he had faith in. However, there was one very different thing in this adventure: Sonic had kind of fallen for Shahra.

Having seen her transformation from girl to woman, he could not get it out of her head. He never thought of such things before, but his ''romance'' interests were mostly young girls who were too annoying for words. Shahra was different: kind, caring and ungodly sexy. During periods of rest, he took several glances at her, his body sometimes betraying his thoughts when it became a habit.

Shahra knew it, even though Sonic had no idea she did. It was one of the best new things about her transformation, but also one of the worst thing as her guilt had not subsided in the least. She could not help herself but feel responsible for the horrible things that had happened to him ever since he had entered the Arabian Nights. She wanted to let him know about how she reciprocated those feelings, or at least the attraction, but felt unworthy of such a joy.

Their quest for the world rings beginning much like the first time, there was a key difference in this one: they had all the time in the world. There was no urgency, no death countdown or anything that threatened their very life. This made Sonic much less in a rush as before, taking his sweet time for reasons that he dared not reveal to his companion. Peace had returned in the Arabian Nights as villagers and other inhabitants of the fiction world greeted them during their travels, inviting them for food, tea and conversations.

It was a difficult thing to find the world rings, but with passing days, weeks and months, Sonic and Shahra had managed to find some. Sonic, too much of a dreamer and an idealist, never thought of his safety, his health or anything else beside his free spirit and his adventurous desires, which made Shahra worry about him. Without having been asked or commanded to, she created food, lodging or anything he would need in order to survive. Her guilt still too strong in her mind, she made it her mission to be the perfect servant for this hero that had resurrected her and saved her world. Obedience becoming her self-imposed duty, it made her feel a bit better to serve him, even though she always knew that what she did would never be enough for her to feel better about herself or worthy of him.

The quest for the world rings became much more urgent as months had passed, Sonic beginning to miss his home dearly. Their search for the powerful rings went at its own pace, as they had finally gotten all seven of them after a good year of research. They visited each and every area they had explored before, such as the volcano where they had defeated the ifrit and the levitated ruins where they had freed Sinbad. Even Ali Baba and Sinbad themselves helped them on their quest, joining them for short period of time.

During all the travelling time though, Sonic dared not act upon his desire for Shahra, as it was exactly this that made him take his time in his search for the world rings. It was torturing him to know that he'd had to leave her there, but he had to get back home to his family and friends. He knew that they must have been worried sick about him, which was what drove him on. After some time, Sonic and Shahra had finally found the seven world rings. Hoping that Shahra would know what to do, he gazed at her for what could be the very final time.

Shahra, looking at the seven world rings, recognized each of them and what they represented: hope, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure and wishes. When they were combined, they could turn anyone into a god or goddess with unstoppable power, which was something that scared her a bit.

-Sonic, if I may give you a warning about those. I could absorb the seven world rings and become powerful enough to remove the curse, but too much power could drive me insane with power like Erazor. With that said, I'll let the decision to you.

Sonic, having received an ultimatum, knew not what to do now. The world rings were, to the extent of his knowledge, the only way he had to get back home without destroying this place along with Shahra. There was a risk, however, that Shahra would grow insane with power just like Erazor, which would mean that he'd have to fight her or risk destroying what he had fought to preserve. He would never have the heart to cause her harm, especially since he had grown so fond of her. In this world, she was his closest friend and in any world that he had visited, the most beautiful woman he had to bring himself to get his friend in danger for his sake, Sonic took a decision that meant a huge sacrifice out of him, refusing utterly to let Shahra risk sacrificing herself for his sake. He would not destroy a whole world just for his desire to get back home. Feeling a saddened by this, it was with a weary heart that he announced his decision to Sharha.

-I can't risk your own life and safety for me Shahra. I just can't. We'll have to find another way.

Shahra was not fooled by his decision, though, as she knew that if her powers were not enough, the world rings were his only chance. Once more, it was her that brought him down on his luck, which made her guilt and shame overwhelm her. She knew the very reason why he was in opposition to a potential sacrifice on her part, which made it even harder for her to take. It was too much for her to bear, as she would do something for him for once. She would grant him his deepest wish right now with all the abilities she possessed.

As night fell, Shahra made the usual arrangement, summoning a small house that would serve to lodge Sonic. As they both entered inside, the usual bed and table full of food arrangement had been replaced by something far different, as only a large and comfy looking bed was to be seen amongst large silken curtains and satin pillows. There was a certain smell in the air as well, a perfume of jasmine that was alluring in special ways.

Sonic, puzzled about the reasons why it was different this time, turned to Shahra for an explanation. The only answer he received came from her lips on his, as she kissed him with energy and a passion he knew not she had, especially for him. He had wanted for this to happen for so long, he could not believe that during all this time, Shahra had the same feelings about him. Closing his eyes to appreciate this unexpected show of emotion from the genie, Sonic returned it with gentleness, his desire for her being set aflame with this unexpected joy. He could not deny the burning desire that inhabited him during all the time they had been travelling together.

Breaking their lip contact, Shahra gave him a look that told it all, showing the devotion and adoration that had been built in the year he had passed in the Arabian Nights, now unleashed after all their trouble. Motioning for Sonic to go on the bed, the hedgehog accepted her silent suggestion as he laid himself comfortably, waiting for her to join him. The sexuality of the situation was rising, as both Sonic and Shahra seemed to want each other, but Shahra wanted it to rise before she went on with what they both wanted. Clasping her hand together, she began to sway her hips in a back and forth manner, summoning a very subtle music to add some ambiance to the show she was about to perform.

Sonic, aroused by what she was starting, saw that one of his unspoken wish had come true. Ever since she had transformed and her clothes had changed, he had wanted to see Shahra belly-dance for him. She had the legs, the hips and the belly for it. All that was left was to see if she had the talent as well.

Lifting her arms in the air slowly, she continued her hips swaying as she rolled her belly a bit all the while. Moving like a snake, her body seemed to have turned to liquid, her movements being smooth and fluid. Not an inch of her skin showed imperfection in her dance, making it all the better for Sonic. The thought of using her new body to seduce and arouse him made it all the better for her, as she closed her eyes to further concentrate on her movements.

For obvious reason, Sonic could not take his eyes off her, her amazing movement mesmerizing him into gluing his sight on her beauty, drinking from it so much that if her dance had been wine, he'd be drunk by now, asking for more. He knew the show was meant solely for him, which made it all the more sweet.

Doing circles with her belly and navel, her belly spun in an infinite loop, with her navel being the center and focus of it all. Her belly was rolling as the feeble light of the room they were in made it look exotic and mysterious in an erotic way.

-I have waited so long to show you my dancing skills, Sonic. Watch my beautiful dance and let yourself be captivated by my new beauty...

Sonic eyes locked on her, as his sight seemed to expand and retract at the same time. Shahra was becoming clearer by the second as the rest was being covered in darkness, making Shahra the sole source of light and warmth in the whole room, perhaps the whole world. Her voice asking him to watch her, he would do as she asked, not wanting to miss a single second of the dance.

-Yes, it feels good to listen to me, as my belly circles relax your mind and my voice is delighting you. Just continue listening and watching, my beloved Sonic...

It was hard not to, as Sonic could not fathom why he would ever want to look elsewhere. She was just gorgeous, her alluring motions mesmerizing him into giving even more importance to what he was seeing and hearing from her.

Her spinning belly becoming the only thing he could see, it was starting to glisten in the dark, as if she had oiled her stomach. The light smoothly reflected on her belly as it spun continuously in front of him. Captivated by the sight of her dance and the concept of his situation, Sonic became impossibly hard, his lust and desire getting the better of him as his mind began drifting into thoughts of her.

-Let your mind sleep as you listen to my words and look at my sexy belly. Let me say what you want to see and hear, my love.

His eyelids getting half-shut, he made colossal efforts to stay awake at the sight of her impossibly pretty belly. His pupils getting blank, he smiled at the sight of her as he was being entranced without his knowledge.

Shahra, continuing her belly-dance, felt remorseful for having tricked him, but she had no choice if she had to please him and grant him his wish to bring him home. Her hypnotic belly-dance had been a trick she had invented and thought of during their travel together, but she had never used it before this very instant. Glad that it was as effective as she thought it would be, she began speaking to Sonic, her beloved master.

-Give me the world rings, Sonic. Give them to your beloved genie who has given you such a pleasure to your senses.

His thinking process altered, Sonic felt the urge to do as she said and handing her the world rings, forgetting about what was at stake if she did use them.

The seven world rings in front of her, she stopped her dance and allowed herself to absorb them and their might. The seven of them went inside her very being and soul, as the power burned inside. The seven emotions and concepts were being explained and understood in half-a-second, as her body glowed with the might and radiance of a goddess.

First was hope, characterized by her desire to give her master what he wanted, a return to his home. She hoped to finally give him what he had deserved all this time, by her own hands.

Second was sadness, which was shown as her knowledge that when Sonic would get back home, she would never see him again and she'd be left alone without her personal hero.

Third was rage, which made itself shown when she remembered all that Erazor had done to the Arabian Nights before and how much she wanted to end his life now and then, her anger getting the better of her.

Fourth was hatred, which was something more personal. She hated her own weakness and insecurity, making her looks like a completely useless person, which was something she loathed.

Fifth was joy, as a smile appeared on her face. Her latest act with Sonic had been to confess her love for him and to dance for him, which would be a thought she knew would be forever held on their mind as sweet and honest.

Sixth was pleasure, as Shahra remembered how right it felt when she had kissed him and danced for him. She could still see the look on his face as his desires were being sated by her very being, which satisfied her as well.

The final one was the wish ring, knowing exactly what she was wishing for: to get the power necessary for her to bring Sonic back to his home safely.

The seven rings now inside of her, she felt invincible and charged with untold amount of energy, knowing she could change everything she wanted. Nothing would be forbidden for her and no one could stop her from now on. The Arabian Nights could become what they were meant to be with just a twitch of her fingers or a well-placed word. She was the alpha and omega, the one true goddess of the Arabian Nights and she would use her powers to...

The power getting to her, she remembered the reason why she did so in the first place: for Sonic, the hero who had deserved to return home. Regaining control of herself, her concentration gave her back her focus, as she looked at Sonic, who was still in the trance she had set with her magical dance of hypnotic prowess.

Disappearing and reappearing right at his side, she kissed his forehead and then activated a single spell, making the both of them appear in some kind of ruin. Puzzled, she had meant for him to reappear in his own home, the very place where they had first met. Looking around, she could not recognize the place as there were no furniture anymore, no fire in the hearth of the place. It was an empty place full of dust and insects, as if a good chunk of time had passed here.

Using her new impossible level of powers, she tried to see what had happened in this world since Sonic had entered the Arabian Nights, only finding an answer that terrified her: it had been close to two centuries since Sonic had entered the Arabian Nights. She could see history unravelling and being explained at lightning speed in her head as his friends, foes and other people he knew had all but disappeared, time having made its natural course. From what she could see and understand, there was nothing left for him in this very world that had passed him by. No more family, no more friends, not even a single soul who knew who he was. Unable to leave him to such sad a fate, Shahra returned in the Arabian Nights, bringing him with her.

As he was still under a heavy trance, he knew not what had happened to his world in his absence. Having not the courage or the heart to announce to him that everything he knew was gone, Shahra came to a very particular decision: he would recreate his life in the Arabian Nights, at least some aspects of it. Bringing her fingers on his forehead, she used her new powers to rework his memory. Soon, everything he knew had been set in the Arabian Nights, as his friends, his life, his adventure and everything else had been in the world of the book. He had always been with Shahra, who was his slave in all things.

Knowing that it was her fault, she made some changes as well in his mind, to help him. He would be much more dominant now, accepting her as his slave, knowing that she loved him and that he loved her in return, but he would be much more comfortable in being her master. That way, she knew she would pay for what she had caused in his life. Her magic having a huge effect on the world, the Arabian Nights changed around them, as new characters were being introduced into the world, older ones were being rewritten and so forth. Changing the very nature of the Arabian Nights to be a mix of the old version alongside the life experience of Sonic, it would be the dawn of a new day and a new book filled with new stories.

A book called: The New Arabian Nights.


End file.
